It is known to provide an interior trim panel for a vehicle, and components thereof, which is aesthetically and/or tactilely pleasing to the vehicle occupants. Such trim panels may have a bezel disposed therein to allow for the placement of various door latch and switch assemblies within the trim panel.
Known bezels are typically formed separately from the trim panel and assembled to the trim panel during an assembly operation subsequent to forming the trim panel. Such assembly operations can be complex and time consuming. It would therefore be desirable to provide an improved method of manufacturing a bezel formed in an interior vehicle trim panel.